Ranma Rewriten
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Takes place at the begining of the Ranma universe. Ranma and Genma are returning from their trip, only this time, they turned out a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ that is owned by VIZ & Rumiko Takahashi

Here's the story.

"So where are we going pops?" asks a certain redhead.

"Growf" barked a large Panda while holding a sign saying, "To and old friends boy. Now you agreed to go so don't go and back out."

"What! I did no such thing you stupid panda!" yells the red head.

This goes on until the Panda took one of it's signs and whacked the red head out with it. The panda then took the red head and walked off to it's friend's house.

At the Tendo's.

After receiving the mail from his daughter Kasumi, Soun started to read the envelopes to see what had what. But then he saw a postcard. He got teary eyed and shouted, "Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane! Get down here now!"

After finishing her jog Akane came in and saw Nabiki and waved and started to head towards the dojo but Nabiki stopped her and says, "Daddy wants to see us Akane. You better come inside."

Now curious Akane nods and follows her sister into the other room. Once all 3 sisters were together Soun cleared his throughout and says, "I just got a postcard today from my old friend. He and his son are going to be arriving here today from China. He just finished their training journey."

"Wow china. So they have a lot of money then right?" Nabiki asks.

"What's so special about hiking though China." asked Akane.

Sound nods and says, "And they should be here soon, the reason why this is important to you is that my friend's son Ranma is going to be one of your 3's fiancee."

"WHAT!" shouted Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane.

'I hope he is older. If he were a younger man then he would just be a boring.' thought Kasumi

'I hope he's cute. He should have some money if he traveled through China' Nabiki thinks to her self.

Akane angrily thinks 'He's a pervert I just know he is'

Then a knock on the door could be heard so Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi go to answer it while Akane thinks of ways to punish the pervert.

Kasumi answers the door with a smile but then backs away as does Nabiki and Soun as a large Panda walks in. The panda just drops the red head on the floor effectively waking him up. Once the red head looks around he looks to the panda and smacks them saying, "You idiot, your's scaring them spitless."

Nabiki looks at the red head and says, "Well he's cute at least" of course no one heard her.

Soun looks confused so the Red head answers, "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

Soun then happily hugs the red head but then notices something. He pulls away a bit and pokes the red head's chest finding it not like that of a guys and faints.

"He's a girl?" asked Kasumi and Akane once they too notice this.

Nabiki then looks to her father on the floor and says, "Some fiancee this is."

"Poor father. He so disappointed" Kasumi says in her usual tone.

"Hey you know martial arts right? Wanna spar?" asks Akane now feeling like she wants to be a friend.

"Ummm sure." Ranma answers and head for the dojo.

Now at the Dojo.

"Come on I'll even go easy on you okay." answers Akane getting a bit frustrated.

Ranma just shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sure, if you want to."

Akane now angry starts charging her and throws punches like crazy. All the while missing every punch she threw. 'She can't be reading me this easily can she?' Akane quickly thinks and then smirks as she goes for a kick but Ranma jumps over her and pokes Akane in the back. Ranma smiling causes Akane to smile and laugh as she says, "Good job, I'm just glad you're not a boy."

"Hm?" asked Ranma at Akane's statement.

"Oh it's just that I'd hate to lose to a boy is all." Akane says smiling.

Ranma then walks into the room with the others and sees that her father has been returned to normal and says, "So you showed him the curse pop."

The old man nods and says, "Yes I have, now here return to normal as well."

After catching the canteen that her father tossed to her Ranma smiles and says, "I

m glad that the training journey of ours got you out of your habit of being a jerk."

The old man laughs and says, "This is true. I guess we have to thank some of those monks and friends of yours."

After pouring the warm water on her head Ranma became a teenage boy. He looks to his father after closing the canteen and says, "You better not be talking about the amazons pop."

"Hell no! Those people were insane!" the old man says remembering the things they wanted to do to him while he was a Panda.

Soun smiles and says, "Come on Genma please why don't you wait and tell all of us of your journey. We will even have refreshments made for the story."

Genma smiles and says, "Sure old friend. Let's just wait for your daughters to reunite with us while you get the refreshments. The boy and I would like some rest from our journey you know."

"Yes of course." Soun says walking into the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

(Here it is my new story. The first time I am doing a Ranma story like this so hopefully I will actually finish this one...oh and if anyone would like to you can ask me if you can continue one of my stories. I know of least two that I wont be completing or even come up with a new chapter for. One of them is Ranma the Amazon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

After pouring the warm water on her head Ranma became a teenage boy. He looks to his father after closing the canteen and says, "You better not be talking about the amazons pop."

"Hell no! Those people were insane!" the old man says remembering the things they wanted to do to him while he was a Panda.

Soun smiles and says, "Come on Genma please why don't you wait and tell all of us of your journey. We will even have refreshments made for the story."

Genma smiles and says, "Sure old friend. Let's just wait for your daughters to reunite with us while you get the refreshments. The boy and I would like some rest from our journey you know."

"Yes of course." Soun says walking into the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone.

Now

After a few minutes Soun got his daughters to come down from their rooms to sit with them and the first one to notice that the red head and panda were gone was Nabiki so she looks to the new people in the room and says, "So who are you?"

Ranma looks to his father and said, "This is my father Genma Saotome and I am Ranma Saotome... and yes I was that girl who was here before."

"How? What do you mean by that?" asked Kasumi.

This is where Genma goes back to his old self for the moment and tosses Ranma into the koi pond and says, "The cursed spring of Jusenkeyo is a terrible place indeed. It turned me into a panda and my son into my daughter."

They look to the koi pond and now see the red head where the boy that was in front of them landed and gasp in shock. Ranma then takes some of the water in her hands cupped and splash her father with it and says, "Yup my pop is a good for nothing panda at times. Don't pay no heed to him."

Nabiki now looking to Ranma takes a cup of warm water and splashes her changing her into a guy again and says, "What's it like to change back and forth like that?"

Ranma sighs at this and says, "I have gone back and forth so many times already that I don't even feel the sharp pain it used to cause anymore. But it still bothers the hell out of me."

Nabiki smiles and says, "Well then. I just have to make sure to remember that. Anyway just how complete is the transformation?"

Ranma is now confused and it shows while he says, "What do you mean by that?"

Akane then decides to just leave while mumbling something about perverts as Kasumi explains what Nabiki meant as she started talking about the difference between girls and men physically causing Ranma to blush a lot out of embarrassment. Nabiki smirks at this and says, "What you weren't told about sex yet or something?"

Ranma then gives the most confused look he could and this causes Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki to fall down in the typical anime way. Once she regained her self Kasumi with Nabiki splash Ranma with cold water and start bringing her upstairs. Ranma is now even more confused and says, "Now why did you change me into a girl?"

"This will be easier for us to explain what we are going to for you while you are a girl. Trust us and besides we will probably have to tell you of a few things about your body anyway." Nabiki answers.

Ranma could only nod as she and the 2 older Tendo sisters walk into Nabiki's room. Soun looks to Genma in shock and says, "You didn't tell your son about sex yet?"

Genma shrugged his shoulders and said, "I would only be able to tell him about from the man's point of view. I was going to tell him about it but then the curse happened. And with all of the rain we encountered I had no idea how he was going to take it while in his girl form. Who knows what would have happened."

(Sorry this is so short but this is all I could think of. And well it's pretty good for a short chapter. And this will help me move the story a long anyway.)


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time

Genma shrugged his shoulders and said, "I would only be able to tell him about from the man's point of view. I was going to tell him about it but then the curse happened. And with all of the rain we encountered I had no idea how he was going to take it while in his girl form. Who knows what would have happened."

Now

Soun and Genma have been playing some Shogi now for about 20 minutes. Genma just got done with a move and said, "Do you think they are done telling Ranma about what I didn't get to telling him yet?"

Soun was confused as he forgot about Ranma not knowing about the nasty but then he remembered and said, "Probably. Who knows what they are doing... maybe they are getting to know each other. That would help us with our plans."

Genma nodded as Soun finished his turn and picked up a piece saying, "True. It would be nice to see something work as I hope it would for a change."

Soun quirked his eyebrow and said, "What does that mean?"

Genma sighed and said, "I accidently caused him an extreme fear of cats through training. And a whole lot of other weird stuff."

Soun just looked at him and said, "I don't even want to know why or how you got Ranma afraid of cats through training."

Meanwhile in the Wash Room

Ranma was out cold on the floor while Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane kept trying to wake her up. Nabiki sighed as she looked to her sisters and then back to Ranma and said, "I would say she over reacted but considering that she is actually a guy who turns into a girl...I think she has the right to fait from what we told her."

Kasumi nodded and said, "I wonder why she didn't know about it in the first place. How could her father not explain to her how to do it."

Akane was a bit mad at how she got dragged into the talk and said, "What I would like to know is why did you two drag me from my room for this."

Nabiki smiles and says, "Because it wouldn't have been as fun with out you. Man was it priceless seeing her face when she saw the toys."

Akane blushed at the memory of Kasumi bringing the toys in and mentioning that they were in her room for some reason. She looked to Kasumi and says, "And why were those things in your room anyway?"

Kasumi blushes and says, "A girl needs to satisfy her needs every now and then. So I gotten my self them a while back."

Nabiki smiles as she looks to Ranma and said, "What do you think this will do to her? Do you think we accidently made her hate men and her female body?"

Kasumi giggles and says, "From the expression on her face I think if anything her mind wondered into new territory if you will and wondered what it would be like to have been a girl in the process instead of a guy. Who knows, we might have made Ranma into a real girl by accident."

Akane rolled her eyes and says, "I doubt we did that to him. And besides don't you think we should wake him up now?"

Nabiki smirked as she whispered something into Ranma's ears to try to see what it would do. Ranma sat up right away and back up into a corner while looking around. Seeing Nabiki laugh she got angry and says, "What was that for...are you trying to embarrass me to death?"

"Now Ranma why would it be embarrassing?" asked Nabiki still having her fun.

Ranma held her anger at bay and says, "I just got a lesson on what the hell this body of mine does and why it is different from my real one... anything in the matter of intercourse would embarrass me."

After a while the girls went back down stairs to see what their fathers were talking about. Once Ranma saw her dad she walked right up to him and picked him up by his shirt and said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner about this things they just told me?"

Genma looked Ranma dead in the eye and said, "Relax Ranma think about it for a second. I was a parent that was just about to give said lesson and then my son turns into my daughter while we visited the cursed grounds. I had no idea how to word it. What did you expect me to do. It is a very important subject I had to make sure I worded it right. I was in a jam because I had no idea how to explain one of the most basic acts in life."

Ranma was not happy with said answer and started their "spar" a bit early and started to beat him up for putting her in that situation. Soun just sighed as he turned to his girls and said, "I think we should let this stress out of their systems. Kasumi why don't you get started on making dinner. Make about 2 ½ times more than usually. Genma had a big appetite back when we were younger and I bet it didn't get smaller and that his son would eat just as much. And that they would be hungry after their spar."

Kasumi nodded and said, "Sure father. I'll be sure to make something extra special for dinner. I'm sure they would like a home cooked meal after their long training trip."

Soun nods and said, "Sounds like a great idea Kasumi. Nabiki why don't you and Akane clear out the two guest rooms for them. Genma will get the one near my room and Ranma will have his up stairs like all of you okay."

Nabiki and Akane nod and say, "Sure dad. We'll be right back."

(Well here you all go. A new chapter. I hope you like it.)


	4. Chapter 4

"So Genma what do you think we should do about school. I'm sure Ranma has missed a lot of schooling during your trip." asked Soun.

"I was going to see if the near by highschool could give us a week to study before Ranma takes their entrance exam. You know this way the boy would be able to get in and keep up with his studies. I did try to keep him up to date but I'm not a good teacher. I never even finished Highschool remember? My own father took me away from our highschool to meet with a family friend. And that was when I met Nodoka and then a year or so later Ranma was born." Genma answers.

Nabiki was sitting at the table trying to get an idea of how Genma's mind works when she heard this. And then she started laughing. This was the first time that she actually met someone who didn't graduate highschool. And well it made her laugh that he father was actually friends with the guy. But then again she did remember that her father wasn't exactly too smart either so she calmed down.

She then looked to the kitchen smelling dinner and said, "It looks like dinner is done. Should I call Ranma and Akane?"

Genma waved her off and said, "Nah. Ranma will probably be here in 3...2..1.."

And as soon as Genma said the number 1 Ranma was indeed now sitting at the table. He smelt that dinner was done and came running into the room. And to make sure Akane was not mad at him for stopping a spar he finished it quickly by tagging her as soon as he smelt the food. He looked to the shocked Nabiki and said, "Sorry. But I never had a home cooked meal for a long time now. So I was kind of excited. Anyway how does your sister's cooking taste?"

Nabiki thought about the question for a second and said, "No one compares to either one of them On one hand akane is very bad. Beyond bad in fact. While Kasumi is very good at cooking. You wouldn't want food from anyone else after you had been living off her cooking."

Kasumi blushed a bit and smiled as she put all of the food down on the table to begin serving and said, "Oh my. My cooking isn't that good Nabiki. I still have room to improve how I cook."

Nabiki smirked and said, "Kasumi, the Pope would call you a saint just because of how well you cook and for the fact you almost NEVER get angry. You are just being modest."

Kasumi thanked Nabiki for her compliment when Akane came into the room. She sat down next to ranma taking her usual seat and says, "Ranma you and me are going to have a rematch after dinner. And this time no cheating."

"What are you saying? Just because I beat you I cheated? We had about ten rematches already Akane and I won every match. Why are you so dead set on beating me?" asked Ranma

"I know you cheated Ranma. There is no way that you could beat me in ten spars with in thirty minutes without cheating." Akane retorts.

Ranma now getting angry replies, "I did not cheat. I NEVER cheated in a single spar or fight in my life. And you claim that I am cheating when sparing with you? What makes you believe that I cheated in the first place?"

"Because I am the best martial artist in the family art and in my school. I never lost a fight. Why would you be the first person to beat me?" akane responds as if it was a fact that Ranma cheated.

Soun sensing the anger from Ranma was now worried. He did get some info on how Ranma's training was doing from Genma and knew what he could do. And not wanting to have Akane make a big mistake he clear's his throat saying, "Akane I think you should apologize to Ranma. He is not only a guest but the heir to the Saotome school of martial arts. And Akane when me and Genma were training he was the better of the two of us. You may be the best of our branch of our school but you never truly trained as hard as Ranma would have. BUT if you want a rematch then we will have one. And I will be the judge. Fair enough?"

Akane surprised by what her father just said and possibly implied responds with, "What? Are you saying that he is better than me?"

Soun shook his head and said, "No I'm not. But you have to realize that you are the only student of our branch and not only that but that Kuno kid is not a martial artist. He is a rich kid who knows Kendo. And he wants to try to win your heart over. Your sister Nabiki tells me enough information for me to know he is letting you win. Not only that Akane but when was the last time I actually trained you? The last time was years ago. Ranma has been getting constant guidance in the art not only from his father but from others. You have only been improving your strength because that was what you needed to train to win those all out brawls. We will decide who is truly better in the match that I will judge. Now finish your meal and apologize to Ranma."

Akane snorts and quickly says sorry while she continues eating. Ranma now done with his thirds decides to get up and says, "I'll be waiting for you in the dojo. Nabiki sense you are done you wanna talk or something while we wait for the others?"

Nabiki decides to take Ranma up on his offer and walks with him into the dojo. She wanted to see just how good Ranma was anyway. This was getting her kind of wishing that she didn't stop practicing the art. But then her mind stopped that train of thought when she saw the scars on Ranma's body. She quickly put her hand to her mouth and calms her self down. Apparently when they entered the dojo Ranma decided to take off his shirt and thus exposed the scars from his training ordeals.

Nabiki now finding her calmness again speaks asking, "hey Ranma, what happened to you? What caused those scars?"

Ranma turned his head to meet Nabiki's and says, "A couple of different ways. The older scars are from the Cat Fist training I went through. Most of those are healed except the psychological one I was left with from that training. Most of the others were from Ki manipulated attacks and weapons. Even normal weapons. My cursed form has her own set of scars that came from training that I did with that body as well as defending my self from attacks in that body. That body's set of scars aren't as bad though. I guess I could explain in more detail on how I got the scars later though. Me and Akane have a match and a dispute to settle."

Hearing this Nabiki turns around and sees Akane getting ready while Genma found a seat on the sidelines. Meanwhile Soun and Kasumi were just getting over the shock from the sight of all those scars on Ranma's body. And once they were over the shock they found their own seats on the sidelines to see what happens.

Ranma wanted to make this match quick to prove his point that he didn't need to cheat do beat Akane and Akane was thinking of the same thing to prove that he did cheat. So she charged him wildly and even went for a kick to the head. But Ranma smoothly sidestepped the attack and elbowed Akane into her back sending her onto the floor. She then jumped up and tried again only those time she was going to tackle Ranma. She was going to do this so that she could grapple his arm or leg after words. But when she tackled him Ranma grabbed her around her waist and picked her up. Then he threw her into his knee for a gut breaker and let go as Akane held onto her stomach in pain. 'What the hell was that? That isn't a martial arts move...is it?' Akane thought as she tried to figure out what happened in the match. But when she finally overcame the pain her father had reached the ten count for a KO.

Soun raised his hand and said, "Ranma is the winner by technical knockout."

Akane stood up and looked to her father angry and said, "But that wasn't a martial arts move. How was that not cheating?"

Genma decided to be the one to answer the question and says, "Akane what is the name of the school you practice?"

"The Tendo family school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Akane answers now quite puzzled.

Genma nods and says, "And Ranma practices the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"So what is your point?" asked Akane.

Nabiki now decides to answer as she figured out what Genma and Soun and even Rama were trying to tell Akane and says, "Akane. The school's name has the answer for you right in front of you. ANYTHING GOES Akane. What do you think those words mean?"

Akane still not getting what everyone is saying answers, "That our schools are for anyone and any form of martial arts of course."

Kasumi sighs and answers for everyone saying, "Akane. It is impossible for anyone to cheat in our style. There are NO rules. It is the perfect style of adapting to your adversary. It allows you to protect your self by any means. With only exceptions to what society declares acceptable. The only possible rule is more of an honorary one. And I would guess that is no use of firearms."

Genma nods and says, "Correct Kasumi. You are very observant. It is true. Akane could have kicked Ranma below the belt and it would still be legal. But to keep people from thinking we have no honor we also use our style to protect people. Not to attack or show off our skills. You have to realize the true nature of the style you are practicing if you wish to practice it."

Ranma nodded with his father and quickly spat out the blood that came up into his mouth from Akane's tackle and said, "Why do you think I have this many scars. Akane this isn't a style to practice on the weekends or to be trained in if you only wish to stay in shape. Your sisters probably stopped training because the finally realized that the Anything Goes style means. Am I right Nabiki, Kasumi?"

Kasumi nods and as does Nabiki but she then asks, "How did you know we trained at all?"

Ranma smirks as he holds up one finger and says, "One is because if you are the older sisters then your father would have at least tried to train you in the style."

Nabiki and Kasumi nod at this at it made sense bu then Ranma held up two fingers and says, "And seconds is the way you carry yourselves. It shows that you had some practice."

They then nod again assuming that with enough practice then anyone could probably pick out others who do the same thing. That was when Soun yawns and says, "Well today has been an long day of sorts. Anyway I'm sure Ranma would now like to clean up and get some rest after the spar. By the way Akane didn't cause any internal damage did she? Was that blood you spat out earlier from her tackle alone?"

Ranma shook his head and said, "The tackle just hit me in a healing area from my last injury is all. But yeah I would like to wash up and rest. I was shown to my room earlier so I guess I'll hit the hey after I wash up."

Soun nods as he saw Ranma walk up the stairway to the bathroom. He then looked to Akane and says, "If you wish to continue training in the family style then I'm going to have to train you. No more sparing with Ranma or fighting at school understand. Not until I know you have better skill and control of yourself that is. Is that Understood?"

Akane only nods as she walks up to her room. She decided to wait till Ranma was done with the bathroom. She didn't want to walk in on him or something. She just wanted to take a soak in the bath to relax and she was willing to wait till Ranma was done.

Kasumi smiles as she walks over to the kitchen to do the last of the daily chores and then she too was going to head to bed. She was more tired than usual so it was a good idea to do so she decided to do just that. Nabiki yawns as well as her father and looks to her father and says, "So I take it you would like me to tell Tatewaki Kuno to stop his stupid "all must beat Akane in order to date her" thing?"

Soun nods and says, "If you can that would be very helpful. Anyway could you also check to see if the school could give Ranma a study book so he could study the things he would need to know for highschool? I want to try to get him enrolled as soon as possible."

Nabiki nods and says, "Sure dad. I'll get one for each grade just incase he is smarter than he lets on. Anyway I'm going to bed. Goodnight dad, Mr. Saotome. And could you please tell Kasumi I said goodnight as well?"

Soun nodded as Nabiki walked up the stairs to her room already knowing the answer. He then looks behind him to see Kasumi and smiles saying, "Done already Kasumi?"

Kasumi nodded and said, "Yes I am father. And I already know Nabiki said goodnight. Anyway Goodnight father and you too Mr. Saotome."

Soun nods as he heads towards his room and to show Genma to his room. Getting more tired as time passed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Nabiki had left earlier than usual and headed to school so that she could get the tests that her father had asked for. This time will be a freebie as she wanted to see just how smart Ranma was. After all she wanted to keep her options open and right now the school already had their opinion of her so making a good impression on Ranma right away was her only hope to keep him from being like the rest of the school. So she didn't want Ranma to know about her fee for such things.

Kasumi meanwhile was calmly waiting to start cleaning up after breakfast but Genma and Ranma were just eating so much more than she thought they would. But Ranma had told her that he would help with dinner later to help repay her for breakfast. Which was keeping her calm at the moment. She never felt this frustrated before just waiting for someone to finish something. But then again usually she would only be waiting for either her sisters or her father so it wasn't like she had a lot of experience with people from outside of the family. Well none that could be considered her own friend anyway.

Akane meanwhile was getting her school stuff ready so that she could leave for school with only one thing in mind. 'I hate boys! I hate boys!' and she was seriously hoping that they would challenger her this one time so that she could win a fight for once in that last 24 hours. And seeing Ranma right now would just piss her off even more than she was at the moment.

It was decided that Ranma was going to walk around town to get a feeling for the place with Soun as his tour guide as Kasumi was more than likely wanted to start planning for lunch as Genma stayed to make sure that nothing bad happen should someone for some strange reason decide to steel from the house. There was an increase in robberies in the area so no one could be too safe at the moment...well except possibly the Kuno's but that is a different story.

At the school one Tatewaki Kuno was waiting for his usual supplier of pictures and info one Nabiki Tendo. And he was surprised to find that she was at the school earlier than usual but not too surprised. This has happened before when something has happened with her family so he guessed that there was a new development at the Tendo home. And he was planing to find out just what. But he was going to wait for Nabiki to come to him as she usually did. After all one doesn't want to piss off Nabiki if they could. And looking for her for info on her family would do that and then all of her prices would go up at least double for the one who pissed her off. So the logic was clear even for him, keep Nabiki happy and your wallet will not lose weight as quickly if she were to be mad.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nabiki had just put the tests in her pack when she saw Kuno. She was surprised to see him at the school this early but she then remembered that she told him that she would sell him photos of Akane for half price as a one time special. And so she got her deal making face on and walked right over to Kuno to start the deal.

"Ah Nabiki Tendo. I do hope that you have not forgotten the deal I was promised yesterday. So may I inspect the photos before I pay for them?" Kuno asks as a greeting as if was a normal one.

Nabiki rolled her eyes at his "greeting" but kept her cool none the less. "Sorry Kuno but for his deal it is pay first and see later. I don't do this often and it does have a time limit. If you don't buy soon I may even make you pay the regular price before you see them."

"Damn you vile woman! Fine a deal is a deal. Here is your money now where are my photos of your sister Akane Tendo?" Kuno cursed as he handed her the money.

Nabiki counts each bill before pocketing them in her wallet and then pulls out an envelope and hands it to Kuno and says, "There you are Kuno baby. Your 10 photograph set of wallet sized photos of my sister."

"What! You charged me nearly as much as the regular sized photos when I buy one of them! Why is it only wallet size this time? I buy only ..." Kuno complains but then is interrupted by Nabiki as she held up a finger.

Smirking Nabiki then goes to counter by saying, "You never specified the size you wanted and neither did I. You agreed to the deal as well. Plus you are getting more photos this time Kuno baby. You should be grateful that I made you pay as little as I did. Now do you want anything else or are you done for today?"

Kuno then reluctantly put the photos aside for the time being and asks, "How much will it be for information today? Your usual fees or is there some sort of deal or and before I forget are you putting bets on anyone in the usual attacks on your sister today?

Nabiki thinks about the question and says, "Info will be at 1 ½ times it's normal prices to cover any possible losses I might have during the bets for this morning's fight. That should also answer your second question. So who are you betting on? Akane as usual or the group?"

"I will put 500 yen on the group today. And I would like to know of any developments that have occurred at your home. I noticed that you were here earlier than usual and that usual means something has occurred involving your family. Is it something that I may have info on or will I have to wait for whatever occurred to develop some more so that I would be in a position to know of what happened at a later date?" Kuno answers as he looks out from the roof to the entrance at the school.

"Hmm lets see. Alright then so you want to place a bet against my sister so I guess you have been informed on something they are planing so that is good to know so that way I can place the odds. But otherwise I'll make sure to remember your bet. And as for info on my family. Yes you will have to wait for what happened at my home to impact your life. You are not getting anymore about what happened from me today, and don't bother asking tomorrow for the answer will be the same." Nabiki answers with a serious look in her eyes.

"I see. Alright then. That is all for now. I'll be back when the fight is over." Kuno answers as he walks off to find a good location to watch the upcoming fight from.

Nabiki rolls her eyes and to her self says, "Yeah right. I'll probably be dragging you to the nurse's office as usual."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So you are a part of the town's council? What do you do there?" Ranma asks from on top of the fence he was currently walking on.

"Well to be honest we don't do all that much during this time of the year. Most of our meetings are discussions on what to do about anything thing illegal or simply troubling to the people happening at the moment. We decide well in advance on what to do if strong storms were to come in that could cause wind and rain damage as well as flooding. We had put together a team of volunteers that would go around and make sure everyone had the supplies they need. We can't make a call to evacuate though as that decision is handed down to us to announce from higher-ups. Why do you ask Ranma?" asked Soun as he and Ranma turned a corner heading back home from the market. Kasumi did ask them to pick up a few things so they decided to go and do that today.

"Well I was wondering what you did for a living. How does the art prepare you for that kind of job?" Ranma asks as he jumps onto another fence just for it to break on him causing him to fall into a puddle.

"It doesn't take much water to trigger that curse ha?" Soun asks as he witnesses the whole thing.

"Yeah and I really hate how often I get splashed with cold water. Oh and you never did answer my question Mr Tendo." Ranma answers as she now decides to walk on the road along side Soun while hopping no one notices that her pants were wet.

"Haha I guess you're right. Anyway I guess the art gives you the patience to do the job that I do but otherwise not much skills are carried over. Sure some of the strategy making skills are but not much." Soun answers with a laugh.

"So I guess that kind of stuff wouldn't be for me then ha?" Ranma asks as they get closer home seeing a fruit stand stocking their stand with new fruit.

"I wouldn't know Ranma. Only you would know the answer to that. Now why do you ask? Was it something you were considering when you heard of what I do?" Soun asks after telling the fruit vender what they wanted.

Ranma shrugs her shoulders and says, "Not sure. I guess I just wanted to see what options are in front of me. You know? After all how can I be sure that I will always have students as a martial arts instructor. I don't see enough people being able to be taught and that be the only job that I have. I'd probably be out of business quickly because I would be too rough."

Soun laughs at the joke and says, "Our style is on the extreme end. Tell you what Ranma. If you would like to see what I do first hand then why not come with me one day to the meetings. That way you would have a first hand experience in a way to what I do. As much as I would love to see you and one of my girls continuing the school's art to make a living I can still see what you mean. The dojo doesn't get many students that stay long enough to be profitable. Most wind up looking or other styles that fit themselves better or just quit the art. Thinking it is something not for them."

Ranma stops walking at that moment and says, "How can anyone start learning the art and not love it? How could anyone not want to at least practice a different style?"

Soun laughs again and says, "Not everyone is like you or your father and I Ranma. We are made up of different stuff than they are."

Ranma blinks and says, "So we are not human?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kasumi stops what she was doing when she suddenly felt the urge to giggle. For some reason she just thought she heard Ranma ask if they were human or not. But then she heard her father answering saying that they were in fact human. Kasumi started laughing as she realizes that they were in the front yard after getting the things she asked for. Kasumi rolled her eyes at Ranma's child like actions as Ranma pouted and walked off to her room to get changed and away from Soun exclaiming that she wasn't stupid.

Kasumi shook her head as she walked out to the front door and helped her father bring in some of the groceries. She was told of what happened on the way home and understood why Ranma wanted to change out of her pants so quickly. "So did you and Ranma have a nice talk father?"

Soun smiles as he placed the meat and fish into the fridge and says, "I believe we did Kasumi. Ranma is much smarter than I thought. You really should consider the idea of being his wife in the future."

"Father! We have been over this already. Me, Nabiki and Akane will agree to letting the possibility to happen but you and Mr.Saotome are not to interfere understand?!" Kasumi exclaims with some frustration.

"Yes of course Kasumi. It was just a suggestion." Soun answers back with the water works about to begin because he was yelled at by Kasumi.

Kasumi sighs and says, "Very well then. Now why don't you and Mr.Saotome catch up on old times father? I'm sure he would like the company."

"Yes of course." Soun answers and walks off to find his old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one full week and Ranma has already met Dr. Tofu with out even being at school yet. He had taken that time to study a bit of Nabiki's, Akane's, and Kasumi's text books. Well Kasumi's old notebooks to be more accurate. And while Genma often attempted to stop him he was often reminded by Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane that if they did agree to marry Ranma that he would need to have a High School level degree and with good grades. Not just barely passing, which they told Genma he would cause.

And of course when the results of his placement test came back in to say that Genma and the others were surprised would be an understatement. Ranma had somehow got a high enough score to get placed into Nabiki's class. Nabiki turned to Ranma and says, "Alright then, if you are going to be in my class then I should show you how to get to school. And I am also going to warn you about what I do at school. So come on. We don't have much time before school starts."

"Sure." Ranma answered surprised himself that he was able to do that well. He thought he was going to be in Akane's class for sure. Genma was left speechless. Well sorta, all he was able to do was say, "How did he...? When did he...? aghh...."

"Mr. Saotome you're drooling" Kasumi kindly pointed out as Genma didn't even bother to close his mouth from his confusion.

"Not only can he beat me in Martial Arts but he is smarter too? How the hell can he do that? I bet he cheated on the test the pervert." Akane whispers to herself in anger as she got her stuff together and left for school.

----- ------- ------ ---------

"You have a gambling ring at school?" Ranma asks not sure how to react to that.

"I do, daddy doesn't make enough money for us to get stuff for ourselves and for our food and repair budgets. Akane usually winds up destroying something so to make sure daddy doesn't have to worry about it I do this to make more money for the house. Kasumi can't get a job because neither I nor Akane know how to cook. You now can attest to that." Nabiki replies as they walk onto the school grounds.

"Don't remind me. I didn't think someone could turn chicken into a purple monstrosity that fought back when you tried to eat it." Ranma quickly responds while holding his stomach as if the taste of it returned to his mouth.

"I still can't believe that you survived after Akane forced it down your throat. You must have an iron stomach." Nabiki replies back noticing just how pained Ranma looked like just from the memory of it's taste. "Anyway as I was saying other than that reason the school doesn't allow for it's students to have jobs. At least no one was able to get approval to get one with out having a really good reason. But with daddy's pay actually being more than most people get around here we are unable to get that privilege. So I had to make money in other ways. Oh just to let you know you are going to need to get your schedule at the main office over there as well as a uniform. If I were you I'd tell them about your curse."

"Why should I do that?" Ranma asks beginning to walk towards the office and away from Nabiki.

"The guys in this school Ranma are perverts. Most of them anyway, and with your curse..." Nabiki goes to answer just to be interrupted by Ranma, "Yeah I know. I'd be giving them a show at something they want when it comes down to gym class. Damn, and here I was thinking I would enjoy that one at least."

Nabiki just shrugs and says, "I wouldn't know. Anyway once you get your schedule come straight to class. Do not, and I repeat do NOT interfere in Akane's morning routine today. It would only bring you trouble."

"Right. Will do, umm won't do, will do, no I mean won't do. Umm you know what I mean?" Ranma answers while trying to figure out how he should answer that one which just made Nabiki smirk as she walked away knowing that her class was going to be more entertaining now. Well she was hoping it was her exact class he was in and not just being in the same grade. She was getting tired of Kuno after all.

------ ------ ------- -----

"Can I help you young man?" a nasally voice called out from behind a desk in the main office.

"Ha? Oh right. I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm starting classes today so I was wondering what my schedule was." Ranma answers just after leaving Nabiki a minute earlier out in the halls.

"Saotome correct? Hold on just a moment." the secretary repeated as she left to get the schedule.

Ranma sees a couch near by and decides to sit in it as he waits. He decides to take everything in about what he just learned and decides what to do with it. 'Alright then. Nabiki seems to know what she's doing and so does Kasumi. Akane does to a point but if they were having money issues before then what is happening now that me and Pop are living with them as well. I wonder how I can help them...'

"Mr. Saotome your schedule is ready!" the secretary partially yells to get Ranma's attention for the 5th time now.

"Ha, whoops sorry. Umm yeah thanks. Oh yeah before I forget do you know when the Principal would be free?" Ranma asks causing the secretary to blink and ask, "Why?"

"There was just something I wanted to ask him or her about. It has to do with the school uniforms." Ranma answers for her.

"The actual Principle isn't in, and hasn't been in for a while now. You may speak with the Assistant Principal if you wish. He will be clear all day tomorrow so you are going to have to wait till then I'm afraid." she answers back relaxing now knowing that the kid doesn't know of the actual Principal.

"Oh alright then. Well then have a good day then." Ranma responds heading out to find his classroom.

------ ------- ------- -------

"Always trust Akane to throw in a new way to knock out multiple attackers at once. That cut the fight time about 35% from last week. Soon I wont be able to make money off of these brawls." Nabiki states to herself as she waves to Akane who waves back in relief now knowing that Kuno was either not in yet or was going to be absent for the day.

"So how much are you going to make today from the fight?"

"I should be making something close to 10,000 yen. Which is good. It will give me a buffer zone to work with should any new bets don't go our way. Don't worry I'll pay you back what I borrowed yesterday Sasami. But first comes collecting that money I owe you." Nabiki answers with a grin.

Sasami laughs and shakes it off replying, "It's okay. Take your time. I know you're good for it. You're always good for whatever I lend you. By the way what did you need that you needed to borrow from me anyway?"

"New tiles for the kitchen floor and a new set of cutting knives. Akane destroyed them both when she made dinner two nights ago. And with the way things are going I should be able to pay you back by Wednesday if not Thursday." Nabiki answers and then goes to her seat as the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.

The teacher put his folders and notes down on his desk before starting the class and taking roll call as usual but then instead of going to the blackboard to start writing down notes he looks to the class and says, "Morning class. Today we will be starting things off a bit differently. Today we have a new student in our class today. So please make him feel welcome."

And that was his cue, so in came the pigtailed martial artist that Nabiki knew of already. She smirks seeing him enter the class and his reaction to the sudden interest the girls had in him. Ranma just shakes his head and says, "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo, a friend of my Dad owns and runs the dojo there. I practice the Anything Goes style and I already know Nabiki so could I sit near her teach?"

This just throws off the teacher as that was the weirdest introduction he ever heard and so he just nods which gets half of the class to laugh while the ones who wanted Ranma to sit next to them to have a reason to hate Nabiki if they didn't already. Sasami just sighs as she introduces herself to Ranma as she sat behind him while he took the seat that once was assigned to one Tatewaki Kuno, the samurai wannabee, poetry sprouting, idiot of Furinkin High. Nabiki had her money making grin on as she imagined what Kuno would do once he finds out he lost his seat.


End file.
